Adeline Light
☼ Adeline Light (or Addy, as her friends call her) is the daughter of the princess from “The Light Princess”. Cursed to not have gravity, Addy is eternally optimistic and has her head in the clouds. A loyal person, she feels obliged to follow through with her story and regain her gravity so as to relieve the burden her curse brings to people around her. Hence, in the destiny conflict, she is a royal. Character Personality “Is it a bird? Is it a fay? No, it’s Addy Light here to make your day! Even though she is cursed to not have gravity, Addy is never down in the dumps. While this cheerful princess can be flighty and does not always have her feet on the ground, she is definitely the light of the party. Just make sure her attention doesn’t drift away!” Sociable and cheerful, Addy is a people-person through and through. She is friendly to everyone, and doesn’t care about things that detract from her rosy world view (such as the rumour that rebelling will cause people to go poof). Hence, she is not prejudiced against rebels, and reaches out to them as well. That being said, Addy can be a bit of an asshole. While she does value the company of people around her and tries to keep the atmosphere upbeat, she also displays an alarming lack of sensitivity when negative events occur, which causes her to make some serious gaffes. Addy thinks that people should always be as happy as her, yet does not recognise that this may not be what they want or need. As a result, she can be inappropriately pushy and inconsiderate. Futhermore, it is frustrating to confide in Addy. She’s unable to relate with the problems of people who seek emotional comfort from her, and is therefore likely to further hurt them by toxic positivity. Hence, there is a good number of people who think she’s insensitive. While generally a light-hearted girl, Addy can also seem fake. She never seems to understand the seriousness of things, and often plays negative events off (or ignores them completely). Notably, there is something missing in the timbre of her laughter, as well as a shrieking quality in it, for it is only after understanding the downs of life can someone truly understand happiness. Hence, her laughter (and by extension, Addy herself), does not sound genuine to her more perceptive peers. Adeline also greatly values freedom — she doesn’t like being restricted by responsibilities or duties, the exact opposite of Ting. Though this may be unexpected to acquaintances or even friends, Addy occasionally falls into melancholic moods (or at least a poor mimicry of it). When she gains her gravity in water and becomes more serious, she finally understands the mistakes she missed out in the day. She tends to obsessively identify her weaknesses in water, which also causes her to view herself overly critically while swimming. Unfortunately, she forgets about her flaws (or at least why she thought her flaws were important), leading to a perpetual feeling of being lacking when on dry land. She views her story as a way to finally improve herself, and maybe even feel complete. Hobbies As the next Light Princess, it is a given that Addy would be fond of swimming. When she swims, she regains her lost gravity and feels complete (albeit much more reflective). Though people have asked her to join the school’s swimming club, Addy refuses to do so, claiming that there is too much commitment. Addy is also part of the Royal Student Council, and enjoys the creative process of planning an event. However, she can be fickle and tends to blow off the responsibility of executing the event. Oftentimes, the onus falls on her cousin, Ting An, to carry out her duties or to force her into the water to regain her seriousness. A big fan of desserts, especially sticky toffee pudding, Addy is a frequent customer at the Wonderland Tea Shoppe (as well as almost every bakery and cafe in Book End — she checks Blondie’s blog often). While she does try to make these treats (she loses focus every time and fails), she can also be seen trying to mooch some from the baking club every so often. Appearance Addy is a pretty short girl around the same height as the Wonderlandians. She is quite also tanned and somewhat muscular due to her regular swimming activities. When dry, Addy’s hair is blonde, but when she is in the water, it darkens to a reddish brown colour. Though she likes the aesthetic of braids, she doesn’t bother to do them because she can’t be bothered to be still for a long enough time to braid her own hair. Fairy tale – The Light Princess How the Story Goes A king and queen had a daughter after many years, and the king forgot to invite his sister, Princess Makemnoit to the christening. Unfortunately, Princess Makemnoit is a spiteful and clever woman, and after arriving without an invitation, causes the princess to have no gravity. “Light of spirit, by my charms, Light of body, every part, Never weary human arms— Only crush thy parents’ heart!” As the princess grows up, she never cries and is unable to see the seriousness of situations. The court philosophers are unable to propose any solution which the king and queen could morally and ethically adopt. Soon, it was learned that the princess regains her gravity in water, which led to the proposal that the curse would be broken if the princess cried. In the meantime, a prince came across the princess swimming and thinking that she in drowning, tried to rescue her. The princess scolded him for doing so, and the prince falls in love with her. The prince and princess go swimming constantly. When Princess Makemnoit learns that the princess loves the lake, she sets to drain it, as well as all water in nature. As the lake drains, the princess becomes sickly and despondent. It is later discovered that in order to stop the lake from drying up, a living man has to block the hole the water is escaping from. The prince volunteers on the condition that the princess accompanies him while the lake fills up. While initially unfeeling, the princess eventually desperately saved the prince after he almost drowns. She brings him to her old nurse, who is a wise woman. When the prince finally awakens the next day, the princess falls to the floor and cries. The curse was broken and it rained, filling the kingdom once more with water. Princess Makemnoit died when lake water flooded the cave she lived in. How does Addy come into it? Addy was the first born of the king and queen after many years of attempts, and likewise was cursed to lose her gravity. Unfortunately, the queen did not have any siblings and Addy’s aunt had passed away years before she was born, so her parents had to consult Headmaster Grimm and the philosophers for her curse. Addy’s views on her story Addy is a royal, as she wants to become more grounded and anticipates the character growth she gets at the end of the story. While she is not looking forward to some parts of the story (namely the loss of her lake and the possible harm of her cousin), she is still willing to go through the story to gain her gravity as she feels bad for people around her that suffer due to her flippant nature. She assumes that her cousin will survive the lake flooding. What Addy doesn’t know is that the events do no have to play out exactly as her story suggests for her to gain gravity. The requirement to break the curse is for her to cry, of which there are myriad devastating methods for that to occur. Trivia *Addy Light = A delight, which Addy is, to people around her *Line can also be read as Lynn, which means “lake”, a nod to her story *Addy’s personality type is ESFP *She really likes puns *Addy really loves musicals, especially Wicked (defying gravity is her jam) *While she usually hates being surrounded or feeling confined, she makes an exception for sleep. She uses multiple blankets (some are weighted). She feels safe since the blankets prevent the wind from carrying her away in her sleep. *Addy isn't scared of height — floating off constantly has acclimated her to it. However, she does feel nervous (which is abnormal for her) when she doesn't have her ribbons or chains and is alone, because she might float away forever and be subjeceted to the whims of nature *Addy has a pinterest board if you're curious! there's quite a few food pictures (specifically desserts) *Here's a fantastic take on how some people view Addy (written by the amazing nyx!!) *Here's an attempt of the despellopment challenge :') I'll finish writing it one day Quotes Category:Taleart Category:Taleart’s OC Category:Characters Category:The Light Princess Category:Royals Category:Females Category:Asexual